V4.16
* Ascension mode * Visual & Gameplay Update * Visual Update * Shurima event * Numerous updated splash artworks |Release = September 10th, 2014 |Related = Patch 4.16 Notes |Prev = V4.15 |Next = V4.17 }} New Skins in the Store The following skin was added to the store, but it was not made available until September 16: * ( ) The following skin was added to the store: * ( ) The following ward skins have been added: Armordillo Ward.png|Armordilllo Ward Sad Mummy Ward.png|Sad Mummy Ward Sun Disc Ward.png|Sun Disc Ward PvP.net Bugfixes * Fixed various bugs with the patcher and landing page update. * Chat system updated: ** Private chat windows once again display online presence. ** Group chat rosters now indicate online presence as well. ** Increased the size of group chat windows. ** Both private and group chat windows can be minimized by clicking the chat window header bar. ** The friend list scroll bar is now easier to click and drag. * The Reconnect button should now always display for players who crash out of a game. Match History * The graphs below the scoreboard have been collectively labelled as the Match Overview tab. * Added a tab for Player Builds. This tab will retroactively populate for all matches played since the release of patch 4.14, displaying: ** Item Purchase Order (including item selling) ** Ability Order (including Kha'Zix evolutions) ** Runes ** Masteries * The Match Data section has been moved into its own tab, labeled Statistics. * The advantage graph in the Match Overview tab now shows point advantage instead of gold advantage for Dominion (as well as the upcoming Ascension featured game mode). This change will apply to matches played from 4.16 onward. League of Legends V4.16 Fields of Justice ;General * In-game announcements (killing sprees, map objectives, etc.) have received a visual update. * Minion and turret health bars now display shield strength. ;Bugfixes * Fixed a bug where was dealing more damage than intended. * Fixed an issue that caused enemy item purchases to sporadically never update on the scoreboard. * Fixed a bug where, for a given trap ability, the in-game model of some (not all) placed traps permanently disappeared for players who reconnected to a match. Champions ; * New champion. ; * General ** New splash artwork. ; * General ** New lore. ; * ** Now has a secondary targeting indicator that shows bounce radius. ; * General ** New splash artwork. ** Model and texture upgrade to all skins. ** New voice over, including special quotes for Ascension. ** New lore. * ** Cassiopeia permanently gains a stack of Aspect of the Serpent for: *** Poisoning an enemy champion (per second) *** Killing a poisoned unit *** Casting Twin Fang on an enemy champion. ** A maximum of 400 stacks can be held, and grants different bonuses based on the current amount: *** 5% increased ability power. Twin Fang now heals Cassiopeia for 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 / 16 . *** 10% increased ability power and gains 25% cooldown reduction. *** 30% increased ability power. * ** New ability animation. ** AP scaling reduced to from . ** Bonus movement speed changed to 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30% from 15 / 17.5 / 20 / 22.5 / 25%. ** Cooldown increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Mana cost changed to 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 from 35 / 45 / 55 / 65 / 75. ** Delay increased to 0.65 seconds from 0.6. * ** Base damage reduced to 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 per second from 25 / 35 / 45 / 55 / 65. ** AP scaling reduced to per second from . ** Slow increased to 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 / 45% from 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35%. ** Cooldown increased to 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds from 9 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 from 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 / 120. * ** Base damage changed to 55 / 80 / 105 / 130 / 155 from 50 / 85 / 120 / 155 / 190. ** AP scaling changed to from at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 / 90 from 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90. ** Killing an enemy with Twin Fang will restore 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 / 90 . ** Significantly improved poison-detection for the purposes of on-hit cooldown reduction. *** This includes detecting if the target is poisoned on-cast, meaning the cooldown can be reduced before you've even damaged the enemy. * ** Base damage reduced to 150 / 250 / 350 from 200 / 325 / 450. ** AP scaling reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 120 / 110 / 100 seconds from 130 / 120 / 110. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Valkyrie being interrupted would halt Corki's movement but still extend Valkyrie's damage field. ; * General ** New lore. ; * ** Now detects collision with player created terrain (Anivia's Crystallize, Azir's Emperor's Divide, Jarvan's Cataclysm and Trundle's Pillar of Ice). ** Fixed a bug where using GNAR! on a dashing unit would cancel their movement, but not stun them, if they hit a wall. ; * ** Fixed a bug where stopping Bladesurge mid-dash would still deal damage to her target. ; * General ** New lore. ; * General ** New splash artwork. ; * ** Now detects collision with player created terrain (Anivia's Crystallize, Azir's Emperor's Divide, Jarvan's Cataclysm and Trundle's Pillar of Ice). ; * General ** New lore. ; * General ** Model and texture upgrade to Classic, Galactic, Outback and Bloodfury Renekton. ** Additional quotes, including special quotes for Ascension. ** New lore. ** New splash artwork. ; * ** Fixed a bug where taunting dead champions would give Shen bonus energy. ; * General ** Additional quotes, including special quotes for Ascension. ; * General ** New lore. ; * General ** New basic attack animation. ; * ** Line indicator removed (Now uses range circle again as per previous functionality). ; * ** Now detects collision with player created terrain (Anivia's Crystallize, Azir's Emperor's Divide, Jarvan's Cataclysm and Trundle's Pillar of Ice). ; * ** Now correctly increases healing from Vladimir's Spell Vamp (and Lifesteal). ; * General ** New lore. ** Additional quotes, including special quotes for Ascension. ; * ** Now subtly tints the target's screen. Summoner Spells ; * Movement commands now persist after Flashing in the same direction you're moving. Undocumented Changes * Improved Auto-Attack and responsiveness. Patch Rundown References de:V4.16 es:V4.16 fr:V4.16 pl:V4.16 Category:Patch notes